Hold it Against Me
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: Re-uploaded version up "Try to Remember."   Will and Carl had a falling out during college. When Carl starts dating Emma, He and Will are reunited and everyone learns some shocking information about the both of them.
1. Broken Arrow

**Disclaimer: First of all this story is a collaboration between me and Wizardly Vampirefied, Secondly we DO NOT own Glee; it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Thirdly please review, it makes us happy. **

**Summery: Will and Carl were best friends since Middle school, but when something happened between them in college, they stopped hanging out. What happens when Carl comes back and is now dating the woman Will is madly in love with, Emma, and the people around them slowly start to uncover Will and Carl's secret past.**

Chapter 1: Broken Arrow

_-William McKinley High School, 1993-_

"Class of 1993" Our former principal shouted, pointing at the group of new adults. We all threw our caps in the air, screaming in glee.

"It's finally over, Bro" Carl said as he walked up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, can you believe it, now college is right around the corner." I said in a sort of sad tone.

"You okay Will?" he asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yeah" I started, only continuing when I noticed how he didn't seem convinced. "Well, it's just all very bittersweet, you know. We've all been together for 4 years, some of us longer and now we all are going to different schools and doing our own things and I'm, well I'm just going to miss it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but hey you, Terri and I are all going to Ohio State together. That's all that matters. We will be here for you, we-"Carl stopped and looked over at Terri and the Cheerios talking or yelling rather about a party being thrown by the football team later that night, He looked back at Will and laughed. "Okay, well maybe not Terri, but I'll always be here for you bro" he said with a smile. He slapped me on the back lightly. I smiled back at him.

"Same goes for me, Carl." We both laughed and made our way over to where our two families were waiting.

_-Ohio State University, 1994-_

Will took a deep breath as he opened the front door of his beaten-up red Volkswagen Rabbit. His eyes widened at the sight of the wide open campus that was Ohio State. He couldn't believe he was going to be residing there for the next four years of his life. It seemed surreal; everything seemed surreal. Suddenly he wasn't the popular teenager at William McKinley High School; he was a freshman at Ohio State. He was no longer a Titan, he was now a Buckeye. This overload of information made him dizzy, but luckily he felt a hand on his shoulder keeping a firm grasp onto him. Turning around, he realized it was his best friend, Carl Howell.  
"We made it, buddy. These next four years are going to be kick-ass." William didn't have time to respond, as his perky blonde girlfriend Terri Del Monico interrupted, jumping for joy while holding a red slip of paper.  
"Willie, guess what? I pulled a few strings in the dorms office and got myself a dorm right next to yours and Carl's! You know what that means, right?" Terri waited for a response, but Will was too dumbfounded to reply. Terri smacked him with the roll of red paper in her hand. "It means we'll be able to visit each other all the time." Will chuckled nervously, knowing what she was insinuating.  
"How about we go unpack?" Carl offered, changing the subject. "We all know we'll have plenty of time to visit each other." Will nodded in agreement and opened the trunk of his car. This was going to be a marvelous chapter in his life.

"Dude, you have to tell her about the boy band you were in. What was it called?" Carl asked drunkenly, clinging onto William's shirt to avoid falling. Will grabbed Carl by the waist and rested his arm there comfortably.  
"It had some kind of crazy name; something like The Zone. Expect 'the' was spelled d-h-a." Will replied, slurring the last few words. Will looked up from his empty plastic red cup to realize no one was standing there. "Dude, the chick disappeared." Will looked over to Carl, who was having trouble standing up. "Do you wanna go back to the dorm?" Will asked. Carl did some kind of expression similar to a nod. Will, having 5 beers less than Carl, guided the way back to their dorm. The trek was short, but with Carl tugging at Will's jeans, the trip seemed eternal. Will's gaze just happened to fall on Carl's crotch, which was beginning to bulge out. Will chuckled to himself and kept walking. Upon entering, Carl threw himself on his Star Wars bed and fumbled with his jeans. He was trying to take off the J. Crew pants unsuccessfully. He looked up at Will with a pleading gaze.  
"Willie, I can't seem to take off my pants. Willie, why is the button on these pants so hard? Willie, come help me." Carl babbled incessantly. Will walked over to Carl's bed and stared at the teen pathetically.  
"Willie, Willie, Willie." Will mocked, forcefully grabbing Carl's jeans and unbuttoning them.  
"Can you take them off for me, pwease?" Carl asked, imitating a child.  
"I swear, sometimes I think you have the maturity of a child." Will slipped off Carl's tight jeans, noticing Carl had chosen to go commando. "No underwear again, I notice." Will didn't mind seeing Carl's naked body; they had been nude around each other for years. Carl and Will were quite comfortable around each other – they talked about their intimate lives, compared sizes, and even took pictures of each other on a dare. It had all started when both were 13 and they experienced their first erections simultaneously. Since that date, Carl and Will had become inseparable, keeping that bond a secret.  
Something was different about Carl today, though. He looked more intriguing – sexier, in Will's mind. The way a small strip of hair travelled down his navel, the way there was a small bush of curly brown hair forming at the base of his member, the way his legs were spread wide open – everything was sexy for Will. Will looked down at his own crotch, noticing quite the bulge forming. The constant throbbing was too much for Will to handle; he could feel a wet spot forming on his boxers. He glanced at Carl, who was now fully nude. Carl's eyes had a suspicious gleam in them. Both knew what was happening, and both wanted it badly.  
The real problem arose at 8am the next day.


	2. Woke Up New

**Disclaimer: First of all this story is collaboration between Me, Wizardly Vampirefied, Secondly we DO NOT own Glee; it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Thirdly please review, it makes us happy. **

**Summery: Will and Carl were best friends since Middle school, but when something happened between them in college, they stopped hanging out. What happens when Carl comes back and is now dating the woman Will is madly in love with, Emma, and the people around them slowly start to uncover Will and Carl's secret past.**

Chapter 2: Woke Up New

_Beep beep beeeep. 'Oh God, turn that infuriating contraption off.' Beep beep beeeep. 'Someone turn off that damn radio!' Beep beep beeeep. 'FUCK! Shut the fuck up you fucking alarm!' Beep beep beeeep._

"FUCK!" Carl shouted, waking up from his beautiful slumber. It was 8am on a Monday morning, meaning he had psychology in two hours. He opened his eyes and looked over to Will's bed, which was made neatly and sported both of their clothes. _'Odd but not unusual. Will is a clean guy.'_ He took in a deep breath and let the tempting smell of coffee awaken him fully. "Will?" He asked, getting out of bed. Feeling his balls move freely, he realised he was fully nude. '_Oh my. Well, Will won't care.'_ He stood up and walked towards their wide kitchen to find himself with Will's ass. _'That's weird. He's naked too.' _"Hey, bro!" Will turned around, exposing his full naked body. His eyes widened at seeing his best friend Carl nude.

"Carl! Uh, why aren't you wearing pants?" Will asked.

"The same could be asked of you, no?" Carl replied, walking over to grab a mug with coffee. He smacked Will's butt playfully. He sat in the living room and grabbed the paper. Will walked over and sat next to him.

"Carl, do you remember anything of what happened last night?" Carl laughed.

"Of course I do, Will! We went to a party and got hammered, came back here, got naked, and slept." Will stared at him intently.

"Slept. What do you mean by that?"

"Slept. As in the action of sleeping. As in the action of closing your eyes, falling unconscious, dreaming, and waking up the next day."

"Oh. Is that all you remember?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Carl asked, adjusting. He lifted his leg up, unconsciously giving Will a full view of his junk.

"Carl." Will's eyes gazed from his crotch to his face.

"What? Did my dick grow three inches overnight?" Carl asked sarcastically, looking down at the circumcised best friend between his legs.

"Carl." Will shut his eyes. "There's a video you need to see." Will walked over to the TV and pressed play on the camcorder. A video of Carl and Will popped up.

Carl stared at the flat-screen in amazement and disbelief as he and Will started a 69 and worse, ended it. Carl shut his eyes after, moving from the couch to the loveseat.

"Turn that shit off." Carl said, grimacing.

"That's where it ended." Will said, turning off the TV.

"Dude, what the fuck happened? I'm not a fucking fag!"

"I'm not either. But what happened last night was weird."

"Last night? That's what happened?"

"Yes, Carl. Last night we blew each other."

"How the FUCK did that happen?" Carl asked, bolting up.

"I don't know." Will replied, looking down. He hated himself for letting something so stupid like that happen. But it wasn't only his fault. Carl was the one that pushed him on the bed and started first. Will just followed along. _'Don't tell him that, Will. We don't want to cause more of a disaster.' _When Will looked up, Carl was standing in front of him, now wearing jeans and an 'Ohio State' shirt.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"First off, can you please cover your dick?" Carl asked in disgust. Will looked shocked. Carl has only said that the day they discovered Will was uncircumcised, and it was because Carl thought it was weird. "Second, I'm going to class. You know, the place where people learn how not to do stupid shit?"

"You're not blaming this on me, are you?" Will asked accusingly, standing up.

"It sure as hell wasn't my idea." Will bit his tongue and watched Carl open the door and leave their dorm. He wasn't happy with Carl at all, but he understood why Carl felt that way. Will grabbed the camcorder to delete the video, but let it play once more. He surprised himself when he realised his member's reaction. _'Oh fuck no.' _Will shut his eyes angrily and then looked down at the stiff appendage. He then stormed into the bathroom, camcorder in hand.

Carl stormed out into the streets of Columbus, he still had 2 hours until his class started and had no real places to go, He walked slowly through campus, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde woman jog up behind him.

"Hey Carl" Terri said, trying to make eye contact with him. "Are you okay?" She asked when she noticed that he was avoiding her cheerful gaze.

"Yeah Terri, I'm-I'm fine" He stuttered

"You sure?"

"DAMN TERRI, COULD YOU JUST STOP BEING TO DAMN IRRRATATING AND LEAVE!" He shouted and left her standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

_What is his problem? _She thought to herself. _Maybe Will would know._

Terri turned quick on her heels and headed towards Will and Carls dorm.

Will threw his head back as he sat on the toilet seat. In his left hand was the camcorder; his right hand grasping his member. "Oh yes." Will moaned. He stroked himself rapidly and grunted, his inner animal coming out. He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip, feeling a rush inside of his body. He thrust his hips as he came, letting the wave of tranquility take him over. He slowly opened his eyes to see his girlfriend Terri stares back at him, shocked.  
"Uh, hi, Terri"

"Hey, Will, What ya got there?" Terri asked with a knowing but still curious look on her face.

"Uh, What, oh this? This-This is n-nothing" He stuttered, still in shock.

"Oh really?"

"Uh yeah, don't worry about it" Will pulled his boxers up and quickly left the bathroom, hoping to leave the awkwardness behind.

"So, I ran into Carl before o came over here"

"You don't say, uh what he say?"

"He seemed really pissed; he yelled at me, do you know whats wrong with him?"

"Oh, oh no I-I don't-"she started, Will looked down at the camcorder that was still in his left hand. "And it defiantly has NOTHING to do with whats on this camera.

Terri stared at Will for a minute and watched as he tried to avoid her gaze just like Carl had done only 30 minutes earlier. "Will?" she finally asked

"… Yes?"

"Whats on the camera?"

"What camera?"

"The one in your hand"

He looked down at the camera "Oh this camera! Oh there's nothing on THIS camera" Will said nervously

"Oh, then you wont mind if a do this!" Terri walks up and snatches the camera from Will's now weak grip. She paced around the dorm room watching the footage in awe. When the tape finally ended, Terri stopped and looked up at Will. It was silent for a moment but Terri was the one to finally break the silence.

"What is this, Will?"

"I can explain, Terri, it's not what you think"

"Okay, I'm not mad, Will but what happened? Is this why Carl is so pissed?

"Yes, that's why"

"Okay, so how'd it happen?"

"Alright, well we went to that party last night and we started drinking, a lot, we started drinking a lot, we were talking to this girl and when she left we decided to come back here I guess and one thing lead to another…: he looked down :That's what happened"

Terri walked over to him and placed a hand under his chin, forcing Will to look at her.

"What would you say if I told you that you sleeping with another guy is kind of hot? She giggled

"Terri! This is serious and that's gross" Will couldn't help but laugh along with her

"Well you need to talk to Carl about this if you plan to get your friendship back"

"I know Ill talk to him after his Psych class.

Terri gave Will a short but passionate kiss on the lips and left the dorm room, quietly laughing to herself.

Carl hasn't been able to think about anything other than that video all day, he isn't gay, he knows that, there are many different women who can confirm this, it was just a one time mistake, a mistake that isn't worth losing an awesome friendship over, but why is it bothering him so much, he'll never know.

The door to the dorm slams shut as Carl tried to release some of his frustration, he spotted Will sitting on the couch and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey" Will said, keeping his eyes on the television screen

"Hi" Carl replied, his voice barely audible

Will stood up and looked at Carl "Hey, man, I think we need to talk about… well you know" he said staring at his shoes.

"Yeah"

"So, I was thinking that we should just put this whole thing behind us and move on"

"…"

"I mean… it was a one time thing and a mistake so, what do you say?"

"Um, well, I g-guess we can do that" Carl looked up at Will with a smile "We cool, Bro?"

"Yeah we're cool" Carl put his hand up for a high five, Will looked at Carl than Carl's hand and back at Carl and laughed, slapping his hand forcefully.


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

It's been almost a month since the night Will and Carl blew each other. Their relationship is still a little rough but they're working on erasing that whole night from their minds for good. Will was sitting in a small coffee shop on campus, not really wanting to go back to his dorm. He absent mindedly sipped on his drink while trying to make sense of his thoughts. Ever since that night with Carl, Will has been questioning everything about his life, Every time he sees Carl, he feels something different, Its nothing like what he feels with Terri, no, no its not love, its more like lust, he feels lust for Carl. This makes no sense, Will Schuester is not gay, well at least he didn't think so. Will shakes his head in confusion, trying to remove the thoughts from his head. Just than he saw someone sit down across from him at the table, he looked up to identify the person, only to see his beautiful girlfriend smiling back at him.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Ter" He looked down at his drink "What's up?" he said letting out a sigh

"Nothing much, I had some free time before my next class so I thought id come find you" she smiled "Hey, are you okay?" she asked reaching her hand across the table covering his with hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied. He looked up at her and sighed again "it's just… Terri can I ask you something… you know, kind of personal"

"Of course, what's on your mind, Will?"

"Well do-do you promise not to get mad?"

"Will, what's wrong"

"I uh, I… h-how do you know if your, g-gay?" Terri just stared at him in confusion. The silence was making Will a little nervous

"W-What?" she stuttered

"Well, its just, ever since last month ive been-"

"Carl has you questioning your sexuality?" she cut him off, Will just nods without saying a word. It was quiet for what seemed like 10 minutes. The silence was driving Will crazy, he had to say something.

"I mean, well its not like how I feel for you, its not, its not love or anything… its more like lust. You know?"

"Well, I don't really know what to say"

"Are you mad?"

'No, no I'm not mad, but I think you need to get this figured out"

"How"

"Talk to Carl, maybe"

"NO!" Will shouted "no, no, no, no, I cant tell Carl about this, NO!"

"Well than maybe what you need is to do it again"

"What do you mean Terri?"

"Well, if sleeping with Carl made you question yourself, than maybe sleeping with him again will sort it all out"

"Terri, Carl would never be down with that" Will laughed "He freaked out the first time, hell the only reason we're friends now is because we swore to never speak of it again"

"Than get him drunk again, I'm having a party tonight at my dorm, why don't you bring him, and we'll make sure he drinks more than he ever has before."

"Well, it is Carl so I shouldn't be hard to get him to drink" Will laughed

"Okay, I'll see you tonight" Terri came over and placed a gentle kiss on Will lips before turning and leaving the shop.

Will stared at the door for a moment than put his head down on the table and sighed. "Damn this is a mess" he thought.

Will walked into the dorm and looked around for any sign of Carl, the room was messy and the TV was still on, Will put his bag down and sighed, running his fingers through his curly hair.

"CARL"

"In here, Bro" Carl shouted from their shared bedroom. Will walked slowly into the room and smiled at Carl. "Hey"

"Hey, so, uh listen, there's a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go"

"Who's gonna be there?" Carl asked, his attention never leaving the screen that his Call of Duty game was on.

"Um, not sure exactly, but its being thrown by Terri and some of her friends"

"Sure, let's go"

"Cool, it starts at 9"

"Cool"

5 hours later, Will was standing in the common room of his and Carl's dorm room, pacing back and forth across the room, religiously checking his watch.

"Hey, Carl, are you ready yet?" Will asked, looking at his watch again.

"Almost, hold on"

Dude"

"5 minutes, I swear"

"You said that 10 minutes ago"

"HOLD ON!"

"Damn, you're worse than Terri"

"Okay, I'm ready" He said, jogging out of the bathroom.

"Finally, let's go"

Carl and Will arrived at the party at 10:30 and became the centre of attention. Will started to freak out as his imagination ran wild. Had someone found out? Did Terri spill the secret to someone else? Suddenly Carl burst out in laughter as Will realized he had a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Quickly kicking it away, Will laughed off the stressful incident and walked over to his girlfriend, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Hey, baby." Terri said, clinging onto his waist. "How was your day?"

"Stop the bullshit, Terri." Will replied bitterly. He sighed and sat down, grabbing a plastic red cup filled with beer. Terri quickly snatched it away and dumped the intoxicating liquid in the trash.

"No beer tonight, Will. Our mission is simple: determine your sexuality. And drinking that garbage isn't the way I suggest following the plan."

"Terri, I'm not going through with it."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"I'm not playing with you, Will. Either we go through with this or you won't see me again." Will chuckled at the thought of not seeing Terri anymore. It was a pleasant thought, as if she were trying to convince him not to follow through. He sighed in defeat and nodded. Terri sat down next to Will and rubbed his shoulders. "I promise everything will work out fine!"

"I know, I know, but it still feels wrong, Terri."

"That feeling will wear off when he's at your mercy."

"You think?"

"I know." Terri replied, getting up to give Carl his second beer. Her response left Will confused. What did she mean by that? Had she gone through a similar event, seducing someone with beer? Had it been him? Will shook off the questions and grabbed a Coke, partying the night away with his best friend, slipping him an intoxicating beverage every once in a while. This night was definitely in his favour.

- Later -

"Hey, bro!" Carl spouted at Will. "This party is groovy!"

"Carl, people stopped saying groovy a decade ago."

"Oh, shut up. You having as much fun as I am?" Carl asked, throwing himself onto Will for what seemed to be a hug. Will stared at him with fire burning in his eyes. Will shook his head and helped Carl sit down.

"Yes, I am having fun."

"Oh, Will, you are so boring! Have some fun!" Carl insisted, pulling off Will's grey shirt. Will then noticed Carl, like most of the annoying frat boys at the party, was shirtless. Will just shrugged and ignored Carl's remarks about him being too safe. Will sat on the couch next to Carl, the contact of the skin making his blood boil. Suddenly he felt his blood rush down his body to his crotch.

"Hey, Carl, I'll be right back." Will said, shooting up from the couch and rushing into the bathroom. He dropped his skinny jeans and let his crotch breathe. He had decided not to wear underwear, and this was the result. He refrained from looking at the appendage sticking out from his body, not wanting to have to satisfy himself. After ten minutes – and quite a few angry knocks on the door – Will slipped out and went back to the couch, where Carl was falling asleep. He nudged Carl and helped him get up.

"Let's go home, Carl."

"Ooookay, Willy" Carl slurred, he stood up, trying to walk towards the door and immediately stumbled over his own feet and plunged to the floor. "Ow" Carl broke out into uncontrollable laughter as he stared up at Will, Will stared back in amusement and shook his head.

"Wow" he laughed "Get up, come on" He helped Carl up and led him out of the dorm, into the street. Will kept his hand on Carls shoulder, trying to give him the support he needed not to go tumbling to the ground again, Will was quiet as Carl finished the chorus to 'The sign" by Ace of Base.

_Under the pale moon__  
__For so many years I've wondered who you are__  
__(From: .)__  
__How can a person like you bring me joy__  
__Under the pale moon__  
__Where I see a lot of stars__  
__Is enough, enough___

_I saw the sign..._

_I saw the sign and it opened up my mind__  
__And I am happy now living without you__  
__I've left you, ooohhh__  
__I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes I saw the sign__  
__No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong___

_I saw the sign - I saw the sign - I saw the sign_

Will chuckled quietly when Carl sang the last note completely off key, proudly, Will clapped but than quickly placed his hand back on Carl's back before his drunk friend lost his newly found sense of balance.

Carl looked over at Will and smiled; Will looked back at him and raided an eyebrow "Yes!"

"Hey guess what"

"What?"

"I heard this poem earlier and I really wanted to tell you"

"Okay, shoot"

"Okay, okay, so" he stopped for a minute and looked in the opposite direction.

"Carl?"

"I forgot the poem"

"Oh oka-"

"I REMEMBERED!" Carl cut him off "Okay so... There once was a man from Nantuckit-"

"Okay, Carl how about you sing another song" Will suggested

"Okay" Carl said "But you've got to sing with me"

"Fine" Will slapped Carl gently on the back but this still threw Carl off balance and sent him straight to the cold ground.  
"Sorry Carl"

"Oh, bro its okay"

"So what are you going to sing?"

"Uhhhh"

It was quiet for a couple minutes, Will kind of enjoying the silence.

_I don't see nothing wrong (Wrong) with a little bump and grind_

_With a little__bump and grind I don't see nothing wrong _

_(Wrong ba ba baby Hey)_

_I don't see__nothing wrong (wrong) _

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind__  
__with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong (wrong)_

Carl belted out the chorus of the popular song, Will couldn't help but laugh at the irony, which led him back into thinking of what he was about to do to his best friend. He tried to stop thinking about it, knowing that the more he thought the harder it would be to go through with it. Will and Carl reached the front of the building, it was going to be hard to get a drunk 200+ man up 3 flights of stairs without causing them both bodily harm.

"Come on, Carl, work with me here you're not 3"

"Carry me, Willy"

"No, Carl I will not carry you, you are a big boy now walk"

"NO" Carl shouted

"Fine, than I'll go upstairs and you can stay here in the cold, dark hallway… Alone"

Will started up the stairs. Carl slowly pulled himself to his feet and tried to walk up the stairs to catch up with Will, but stumbled.

"Fuck" Carl said. Will looked back at his friend and laughed

"Need some help?"

"Yeah"

"You're pitiful, Howell, utterly pitiful"

"Whatever" Carl said grabbing onto Will's shirt.

Will pushed the door to the dorm open with one hand while supporting Carl with the other, He guided Carl to the couch and than went back to close the door. He looked down at Carl, who was lying half naked on the couch trying to remove one of his shoes. Will shook his head, mentally preparing himself for his little 'Experiment'


	4. Wake Up Call

**This chapter would not have been up were it not for my totally awesome friend, Felicia (Daleks and Hallows). She typed it up for me. You guys should check out her stories. (No, this isn't Felicia *shifty eyes*)**

Carl woke up slowly the next morning. He sat up on the bed, stretching his body out. He looked around the room, clothes covered the floor. His eyes fell upon the curly haired man lying in bed next to him. It all suddenly came back to him. The party, the walk home, Will having his way with him, the way he acted as if he didn't know what was happening. Yes, that's right; Carl wasn't actually drunk, he was fully aware of everything that was being done to him. It took all the strength he had to keep up that charade while Will was inside him. He couldn't help but notice how good Will looked, so peaceful as he slept. Carl let out a heavy sigh and stood up.  
He searched the small room for his clothes that had been carelessly thrown about the room the night before. He contemplated taking a shower, but he didn't want to risk waking up Will. He really didn't want to face Will knowing what happened, knowing that he was fully aware and didn't make an effort to stop him.  
He put on his clothes quickly, a pair of black sweat pants and a red Ohio state shirt. He grabbed a bag and started throwing in spare clothes and other things he would need. He needed to leave, but where would he go? He wasn't sure, but he had to go.  
Will turned over; reaching out his arm to drape over Carl, but all he felt was the sheets still warm from its occupant. His eyes shot open and scanned the room. He heard movement coming from the common room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and left the room, only to see his friend throwing miscellaneous items into a duffle bag.  
"Carl?" Will said angrily. Carl turned around quickly, eyes wide. He stared at Will for a moment before shutting his eyes tightly.  
"Hi," He said, barely whispering.  
"Carl," Will repeated. "Wh-What are you doing?"  
"Will, I've got to go."  
"What, go where? What are you talking about Carl?"  
"I, I just can't live here anymore… with you."  
"Carl, what's this about?"  
"Will! You know what it's about! Last month, that night, all of it! I can't deal with it anymore!"  
"…Last night?"  
"I know what happened… Well, for the most part." I can't let Will know I wasn't drunk last night; that would make this so much harder, Carl thought. "I just need to leave."  
"Carl! Listen to me!"  
Carl picked up his bag and headed for the door. Will jumped in front of him, pitting a hand firmly on Carl's chest.

"Carl, seriously." Carl tried to power past Will, but Will stopped him. Will grabbed the bag from Carl and threw it to the other side of the room.

"CARL."  
"What?" Carl asked, obvious anger in his voice.  
"Why are you acting this way?"  
"Will, you already know."  
"Humor me."  
"Will, look, I don't know what exactly you're into, but I'm not into that."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"I don't know Will, I mean, you've been dating Terri for as long as I can remember and now—last night…I don't know." Carl sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Will sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't fucking touch me."  
"CARL, Calm down!"  
"No, I won't calm down. You don't understand; you practically raped me."  
"Oh please, I did not."  
"You really think I don't remember you slipping me more alcohol than Kurt Cobain?"  
"Huh?"  
"Come on, you didn't need out help to get as wasted as you did."  
"Our?" Carl questioned.  
"Huh?"  
"Our, you said our. Who helped you Will?"  
"You're crazy, Carl."  
"Who helped you, Will?" Will stared at Carl and then looked at his shoes and sighed. "Will?"  
"Terri."  
"What?" Carl asked flatly.  
"Terri! Terri helped me."  
"So my two best friends planned to get me drunk so my best friend could rape me."  
"It's more complicated than that, Carl."  
"No Will, I don't want to hear it. I can't deal with this. I'm leaving." Carl grabbed his bag and left the apartment, the door closing with a loud slam.  
Will sighed and flopped back down on the couch. 

As Will walked into Class on Monday morning, he searched the room for Carl. He sighed when he didn't see him in his usual seat. Will sat down and got ready for class. The teacher walked into the classroom and took his place in front of the class.  
"Oh, William, Carl switched classes. You'll either need to find a new partner or work by yourself." Mister Hall said before starting his lecture.  
"Alright, thank you." He changed classes? Did he do this with all the classes we shared? So many questions were running through Will's mind. He could barely concentrate. Finally he just stood up in the middle of Mister Hall's lecture and left. No sense in being in class if he wasn't going to pay attention, right?  
He looked down at his watch and sighed. He had 45 minutes until Terri got out of class, and he had nowhere to go. He didn't want to go back to his dorm. He wasn't really happy about it, but there was nothing he could do. Will decided to go sit in the theater; there was something about the stage that just calmed him down. He pushed on the heavy door, relieved that it was open. He looked around; making sure no one was there. He smiled when he discovered that he was alone. He jumped up on stage and basked in the warmth of the spotlights. It was almost as if his problems melted away while he was under those lights.  
In the past month he had made a huge mistake, started questioning everything he thought about himself and lost his best friend. He didn't know how to deal with it. All his emotions were suddenly very overwhelming; he needed to get it all out, but with no one to talk to, what was there for him to do? He saw the guitar on the side of the stage and smiled weakly. He walked over and picked it up, and with a sigh, he started to play quietly.  
_I never knew__  
__I never knew that everything was falling through__  
__That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue__  
__To turn and run when all I needed was the truth__  
__But that's how it's got to be__  
__It's coming down to nothing more than apathy__  
__I'd rather run the other way than stay and see__  
__The smoke and who's still standing when it clears___

_Everyone knows I'm in__  
__Over my head__  
__Over my head__  
__With eight seconds left in overtime__  
__She's on your mind__  
__She's on your mind___

_Let's rearrange__  
__I wish you were a stranger I could disengage__  
__Just say that we agree and then never change__  
__Soften a bit until we all just get along__  
__But that's disregard__  
__Find another friend and you discard__  
__As you lose the argument in a cable car__  
__Hanging above as the canyon comes between___

_Everyone knows I'm in__  
__Over my head__  
__Over my head__  
__With eight seconds left in overtime__  
__She's on your mind__  
__She's on your mind___

_Everyone knows I'm in__  
__Over my head__  
__Over my head__  
__With eight seconds left in overtime__  
__She's on your mind__  
__She's on your ...___

_And suddenly I become a part of your past__  
__I'm becoming the part that don't last__  
__I'm losing you and its effortless__  
__Without a sound we lose sight of the ground__  
__In the throw around__  
__Never thought that you wanted to bring it down__  
__I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves___

_And everyone knows I'm in__  
__Over my head__  
__Over my head__  
__With eight seconds left in overtime__  
__She's on your mind__  
__She's on your mind___

_Everyone knows__  
__She's on your mind__  
__Everyone knows I'm in over my head__  
__I'm in over my head__  
__I'm over my...___

_Everyone knows I'm in__  
__Over my head__  
__Over my head__  
__With eight seconds left in overtime__  
__She's on your mind__  
__She's on your mind_

"That was a nice song." The man chuckled.  
"Oh, hey Mister Hall." Will said slightly embarrassed. "I thought I was alone."  
"I figured. C'mon, come sit." He said, patting the seat next to him. Will sighed and jumped off the stage and sat down next to his teacher. "What's been going on with you Will?"  
"I'd rather not say…It's kind of embarrassing, and pretty complicated."  
"Then be vague."  
"…Fine. Okay, well, you see…" Will sighed again and then looked at Mister Hall. "I kind of…made a mistake with a close friend of mine."  
"Carl." Mister Hall concluded.  
"Uh, yeah, and now he hasn't been talking to me, and he switched all his classes that we had together, plus he moved out of our room."  
"What did you do?"  
"I'd rather not say…"  
"Alright… Maybe you should go find him, talk to him."  
"I don't really think he wants to talk to me."  
"It couldn't hurt to try."  
"…Maybe you're right."  
"I hope to see you back in class Wednesday."  
"You will, sir." 

Carl looked at his fellow students as he ran past them. Going for a jog was an invariable part of Carl's day. It was a way for him to relax, to think without feeling trapped with his thoughts. He enjoyed the feeling of the cool mid-October air against his skin. So many thoughts were running amuck in his head. All the events of the last month just would not stop terrorizing him. He wanted nothing more than to forget about it all, to forget about Will. Will. He still couldn't talk to Will, let alone see Will without a flood of mixed emotions filling him. Anger, sadness, regret, guilt, and even if he wanted to deny it, lust.  
He wasn't gay, he knew that for sure. He would never date a guy. He's never even thought about a guy like that, so why didn't he try to stop Will from having his way with him the night he was "drunk"? This is why he was so confused.  
Lost in his thoughts, Carl didn't notice the young blonde woman. He crashed right into her, sending her backwards onto the ground and pulling him from his thoughts.  
"What the hell, Carl, watch where you're going."  
"Oh, sorry Terri." He said, reaching his hand out to help her to her feet.  
"What are you doing anyway?"  
"Just trying to clear my head."  
"About Will?"  
"…Uh, yeah…"  
"Come on, let's talk. She said, pulling on his hand and leading him to a bench in a small park. "So I heard that you moved out of your dorm."  
"Yeah, I—I couldn't stay there anymore."  
It was silent for a moment, which felt like an eternity to Carl.  
"Hey Terri?"  
"Yeah Carl?"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Help Will to get me drunk that night."  
"He told you, then?"  
"He sort of let it slip."  
"I only helped him because…" She laughed. "Carl, Will was confused, okay? After you guys slept together, the first time he started doubting himself, so I made up this plan. It was my idea, he even tried to back out, but I felt that this was the only way for him to know for sure."  
"I—I just don't know what to do."  
"Only you will be able to figure that out, but I'm really sorry, Carl."  
"Yeah, well…It's okay…"  
"Bye, Carl." Terri said as she got up to leave.  
"Bye."  
Carl sat on the bench for a while longer, unable to move. He just sat and thought. What was there for him to do? Every time he was Will he had all these emotions and he was not okay with that. Carl has never been big on showing his emotions. When he was Will, he just wanted to yell, yell and scream, and then punch him in the face, and then cry, and he refused to cry, so he had to leave. He switched classes and moved dorms, but that wasn't enough. He had to get out. Just then, Carl stood quickly, stumbling from the loss of footing but catching himself.  
I know what I have to do, but it needs to be done quickly, he thought.


End file.
